Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree
Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season. In the US, this episode was first released on the VHS release of Shining Time Station's 1990 Christmas special 'Tis a Gift. Plot It is the twenty-third of December and the final preparations are being made for a carol party to be held at Tidmouth. Thomas is sent to collect the Christmas tree, but on the way back runs into a snowdrift and is covered by an avalanche. The engines grow angry waiting for Thomas to return, but soon the word spreads and the engines feel sorry for him. Donald and Douglas go to the rescue and save Thomas and the precious cargo. The tree arrives on time and everyone is delighted when Harold arrives with the guest of honour, Father Christmas. Characters * Thomas * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Duck (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Policeman (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth * Ffarquhar Sheds * Rolf's Castle * Tidmouth Sheds * The Watermill * Shunting Yards * Wellsworth (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name, released alongside the series in 1986. * Father Christmas seems to be a dressed up model of the Fat Controller. * Stock footage from Thomas, Terence and the Snow is used, as is mirrored stock footage from Thomas' Train. * This is the last episode narrated by Ringo Starr, the last narrated by Louise Raeder in Sweden, the last produced by Robert D. Cardona, the last episode made by Clearwater Features, and Britt Allcroft's last episode as executive producer until No Sleep for Cranky. * In Ringo's US narration, all lines mentioning the Fat Controller have been omitted. * Deleted scenes show that Henry, Gordon and Duck may have been intended to play larger roles in this episode. * A deleted scene shows Thomas smiling when he is pulled out of the snow drift. * A deleted scene shows Thomas next to Henry and Gordon at Tidmouth instead of BoCo. * In a rare still taken from the episode, Thomas is already wearing his Santa Claus hat when he passes the Watermill with the tree. Goofs * As Thomas crashes into the snow, he looks more annoyed than surprised. * When the engines whistle loudly, Henry and Gordon are smiling and Donald has Edward's cross face. * When the narrator says "Then they set off once more to finish their long journey", on the left side of the screen the space between the leaves and the tree is green. * If Thomas was returning with the Christmas tree, then the twins should have come up in front of him. * In the aerial shot of the station when the lights come on, Bertie is stationary, at the back of the shot and missing a Christmas hat. Not long after there is a close-up of him with Trevor and Terence, now wearing a hat. * In the aerial shot of the station, Annie and Clarabel do not have hats on, but later gain them. * Daisy and Henrietta were not present at the Christmas party. Diesel, for some reason, was. * A wire is used to hold Harold when he is landing. * BoCo's left eye is scratched. * When the narrator says "Everyone cheered and the party began", Thomas is now next to Harold instead of in front of the station. Then, at the end of the episode, he is in his original position again. Edward is also seen in the station instead of in front of the station and Henry, Gordon, and BoCo have disappeared. * Something can be seen in the shed when Thomas says "Happy Christmas everyone!" * Donald and Douglas' nameplates are missing in several scenes. * A camera tripod is seen when Donald and Douglas set off to find Thomas. * When the engines head to the Christmas party, Thomas' head lamp is not on and the other engines are not wearing head lamps at all. * In the restored version, in the shot of Thomas and Percy towards the end, a blue light behind them was covered up. This is likely to be a crew member standing in the background. * Thomas' eyes are wonky throughout the episode. * In the shot of Bill and Ben with Diesel, Ben's nameplate is loose. * While the "'Tis a Gift" VHS features Ringo Starr's UK narration with all lines mentioning the Fat Controller omitted, the footage remains unchanged. As a result, some of the scenes of the Fat Controller appear to be longer than necessary, and one shot of him is shown with no accompanying dialogue. * In the overhead shot of the station, Terence's eyes are wonky. * In the overhead shot of the station, none of the trucks next to Annie and Clarabel have faces, but when we see the shot of Trevor, Terence, Bertie, Annie and Clarabel, a truck next to Annie gains a face. * When Donald and Douglas set off to rescue Thomas, the Fat Controller is standing by the track opposite them. In the next shot, the Fat Controller has already got back to his car on the other side of the turntable long before the twins run round it which cannot be possible. * Thomas' face moves when he says "Happy Christmas, Percy". * When Sir Topham Hatt tells the engines they can go enjoy the carols, Donald and Douglas are missing their nameplates, Donald's left eyebrow (viewers perspective right) is missing, and Thomas' face is crooked. In Other Languages Gallery File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1986titlecard.png|1986 UK title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUKtitlecard.jpg|1987 UK title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreerestoredtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1994UStitlecard.jpg|1994 US title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUStitlecard.png|2000 US title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUStitlecard2.png|2003 US title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeWelshtitlecard.JPG|Welsh title card File:FatherChristmas.jpg|Father Christmas File:Thomas'Train36.png|Stock footage File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow29.png|Stock footage File:TheDeputation32.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree.JPG File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1.jpg|Bertie, Clarabel, Trevor, Terence, and Annie File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree2.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree4.jpg|Diesel, Bill, and Ben File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree5.jpg|Donald File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree6.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree7.jpg|Donald, Douglas and Thomas (The twins are missing their nameplates) File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree8.jpg|Donald (with Edward's face), Douglas, Henry, and Gordon File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree9.jpg|Douglas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree10.jpg|Duck and Edward File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree11.jpg|Gordon, The Fat Controller, Henry, and BoCo File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.jpg|Harold File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree13.jpg|Percy and Toby File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree14.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree15.jpg|Edward, Terence, Bertie, Trevor, Harold, and Thomas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree16.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree17.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree18.jpg|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree19.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree21.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree22.jpg|Thomas, Annie, and Duck File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree23.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree26.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree28.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree29.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree30.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree31.PNG File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree32.PNG File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree33.PNG File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree34.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree35.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree36.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree37.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree39.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree40.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree41.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree42.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree43.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree44.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree45.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree46.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree47.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree48.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree49.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree50.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree51.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree52.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree53.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree54.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree55.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree56.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree57.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree58.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree60.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree61.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree62.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree63.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree64.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree65.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree66.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree67.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree68.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree69.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree70.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree71.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree72.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree73.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree74.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree75.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree76.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree77.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree78.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree79.jpg|"Merry Christmas" sign - translated to Welsh Episode File:Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes